


【團兵】sickness

by lovetitle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　拿著籃子走到肉品架前的里維頓了一下，接著他放下正在挑選的肉品，掏出在口袋中不斷震動的手機，用肩膀和耳朵夾住，拿起剛才比較到一半的肉品繼續查看。

　　「吶吶吶，里維，你現在有空嗎？」揚聲器中傳來韓吉低沉的嗓音。明明是個女人卻有著比男人還要性感的聲音。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「艾爾文好像生病了，他要我中午幫他買東西帶去，可是我研究忙不過來，可以麻煩你代我去嗎？」

　　「…都快晚餐時間你才想起來嗎？」

　　「我又不是故意的…喂喂里維…」韓吉無奈地放下手機，「可惡里維那小子居然敢掛我電話，看我下次怎樣對付他。」摩拳擦掌的韓吉笑得一臉邪惡。

　　「隊長，你的資料到了。」

　　看到莫布利特拿著一疊資料進來，韓吉隨即眉開眼笑起來，把里維和艾爾文的事拋諸腦後。

　　里維會去找艾爾文的…吧。

 

　　(믕ㅅ믕)❤(눈ㅅ눈)

 

　　里維拎著在超市裡買的菜，站在艾爾文的家門前，咬著下嘴唇思考自己是否太過衝動，直接就過來了。雖然不是第一次到他家，也不是不知道備用鑰匙放在哪裡，這樣子沒問題嗎？

　　轉身想要離去的里維，腦中浮現韓吉的聲音。

　　『艾爾文好像生病了，他要我中午幫他買東西帶去，可是我研究忙不過來，可以麻煩你代我去嗎？』

　　艾爾文不是個喜歡麻煩別人的人，他會提出這樣要求表示他無法連出門買飯這件事都無法做到。

　　里維看向掛在手上的錶，已經快接近六點。

　　如果說艾爾文從早上就一直沒吃飯的話…可惡！

　　里維氣憤地轉過頭，粗暴地按下電鈴。

　　他有時間一定要好好地報復韓吉，搞這什麼飛機。

 

　　悠長的鈴聲震動空氣傳遞出去，失去力量後也消失在空氣之中。

　　里維在門後等待許久，卻等不到有人來開門。

　　他心不甘情不願地搬開門口旁第二個花盆，取出放在下面的備用鑰匙，開門進去。

 

　　推開門進去，里維忍不住打了個冷顫。

　　這房子怎麼這麼冷。

　　這麼冷為什麼不開暖氣呢？

　　先去打開暖氣讓屋子暖起來的里維，走到艾爾文床邊，一手放在他額頭上，一手放在自己額頭上。

　　沒有發燒。

 

　　他的視線轉到旁邊的床頭櫃，散亂的放著用過的感冒藥和早已冷去的水。里維拿起水杯到廚房裝了熱水回到床邊，把艾爾文叫醒。

　　「艾爾文、艾爾文…」

　　艾爾文迷迷糊糊地張開眼，映入眼簾的是里維緊皺著眉頭的臉。

　　「吶…里維，怎麼會是你，韓吉呢？」腫脹的喉嚨又乾又痛，讓艾爾文只能發出微弱的聲音。

　　里維把開水遞給他，說：「韓吉她拜託我來的，現在快晚上了，你就這樣睡了一整天嗎？」

　　正在喝著水無法說話的艾爾文點點頭。

　　里維一臉嫌惡看著艾爾文和他微濕的睡衣，「留了一身汗，髒鬼你去洗澡。」說完拎著一袋子的菜走到廚房去。

　　艾爾文看著里維遠去的身影，摸摸鼻子，找出其他睡衣走進了浴室。

 

　　等艾爾文帶著一身清爽回到床邊時，他發現床單早被人換過了。

　　他有一下沒一下地擦著頭髮，隨後，擦髮巾被人搶走了。里維粗魯地把艾爾文的金髮弄得一團亂，將頭髮上的大部分的水用毛巾吸乾。他順著艾爾文的指示，找出吹風機，站在他身後幫艾爾文吹頭髮，他的手指靈活地在艾爾文頭上撥弄，將每一吋頭皮吹乾。

　　接著他把艾爾文趕上床，從廚房端了兩碗粥出來。

　　聞到粥的香氣，艾爾文的肚子不禁叫了出來。

　　對上眼的兩人不禁相視而笑，面對面用起了晚餐。

 

　　艾爾文知道里維擅長家務，卻不知道他連煮飯都如此擅長。

　　所有的材料都被切成細末狀煮得軟爛，看起來似白粥，卻有著淡淡的鹹味。

　　艾爾文吃完了一碗還再要了一碗。

 

　　看著里維走去廚房的背影。

　　艾爾文頭一次覺得生病是件好事。

 

　　END.

 

　　2013.12.2900:24　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 里維好太太(被削)


End file.
